This invention relates to the handling of quantities of elements which are inherently discrete but prone to consolidate into a mass or a number of masses during bulk storage. Compressible elements with surface characteristics tending to stickiness fall into the above category and a prime example is the dried grape product known as sultanas.
After sultanas are initially processed they are stored in bulk prior to packaging for supermarket and other sales outlets. The storage of sultanas in bulk in a holding container, which is commonly 1.2 meters cube, almost always results in the sultanas consolidating into a mass within the container. The nature of the mass can vary from container to container. In one container the mass may be comprised of a single block of sultanas adhering to each other whilst in other container the mass may be comprised of a number of lumps each made up of many sultanas adhering to each other. Removing the sultanas mass from the container and breaking it up, preferably into individual fruits which will flow readily in the packaging process, whilst causing as little damage as possible to the individual fruits is a major problem in the dried fruit industry.